


galaxy wars

by thisismelodrama



Series: galaxy wars universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Ben is an anti, Ben is shy online, But a beast in bed, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fandom History lol, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rey is a shipper, Rey is a thirsty bitch, Rey loves it, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Textfic, They're In Love Your Honor, Three fingers are good, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismelodrama/pseuds/thisismelodrama
Summary: Ben is a fan of the PT and runs an account for his favorite character, Anakin. Rey is a big fan of the ST and she’s very passionate about the main couple, Kiralo. Will they get over their beef and find love?NOW COMPLETE.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: galaxy wars universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969972
Comments: 72
Kudos: 515





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!

**1\. Our main characters:** 2.

3.

4.

5.

6\. oops

7\. oh, Ben.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12\. few days later 

13.

14.

15.


	2. Chapter 2

**16.**

****

****

**17.**

****

****

**18.**

****

****

**19\. Rey say something other than “what?” challenge**

****

****

**20\. Ben broke Rey.**

****

****

**21\. Rose YES**

****

****

**22\. oH?**

****

****

**23\. nah mate i got ya**

****

****

**24.**

****

****

**25.**

****

****

**26\. rey / ben**

****

****

**27\. poor baby boi won’t know what will hit him when my feral hungry baby girl make a move**

****

****

**28.**

****

****

**29\. boomer**

****

****

**30.**

****

****

**31.**

****

****

**32.**

****

****

**33\. haha :)**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**34\. introducing rey's priv:**

****

****

**35\. Ben’s clueless af god bles.**

****

****

**36.**

****

****

**37.**

****

****

**38\. the duality...**

****

****

**39.**

****

****

**40\. rey be lying as if she didn’t check if he replied all the time and then he did it. i’m so proud of baby boi**

****

****

**41.**

****

****

**42.**

****

****

**43.**

****

****

****

**44.**

****

****

**45.**

****

****

**46.**

****

****

**47.**

****

****

**48.**

****

****

**49.**

****

****

****

****

****

**50.**

****

****

**51\. ;)**

****

****

**52.**

****

****

**53.**

****

****


	4. Chapter 4

**54\. 😏😉**

****

****

**55\. Yeah okay**

****

****

**56.**

****

****

**57.**

****

****

**58.**

****

****

**59.**

****

****

**60.**

****

****

**61.**

****

****

**62**

****

****

**63.**

****

****


	5. Chapter 5

  
_  
Sorry. I’ll behave, sir. I promise.  
_

Ben gripped his phone as tightly as he could, trying his hardest not to let his mind wander into _very inappropriate_ thoughts about Rey saying these words to him over and over and over again, preferably not through the screen of their phones. He counts until ten and breathed deeply, but his traitorous dick still twitched inside his pants.

_Fuck_.

He really couldn’t believe he was going to jerk off in the office, but the fact was ever since he started talking to Rey, and ever since Hux showed him her Instagram, he jerked off more times than he usually did. Perhaps more times than he did when he was a teenager. And _yes,_ it made him feel a little _guilty_ and _disgusting_ , but he just couldn’t stop. 

  
And against all odds, Rey seemed to enjoy talking to him, and she was funny, smart and _sassy_ in a way that made him go _insane,_ and even though he still thought that she was way too young and too good for him, she just accepted to go out with him. And teased him about it. Calling him _sir_ and promising she would _behave_ like she knew exactly what it would do to him. 

His dick twitched inside his pants once again as if on cue of his horny thoughts associated with Rey— _always_ with her—and then he gets up, adjusting himself slightly, trying not to make anyone notice what was going on. He walks as fast as he can out of his office and ignores when he bumps into Hux in the corridor, pretending not to hear he’s calling him, asking where he’s going. 

He walks into a bathroom stall _finally_ and undo his belt, open his pants and takes his dick out of his boxer briefs, and he’s _so hard_ and _heavy_ , the tip of his cock already leaking precum. He smears a bit of it onto his shaft and grips the base of his length the way he likes it, and starts moving up and down, and he can’t stop thinking if it was Rey’s tiny hands around his cock—she’s so _tiny_ compared to him, it wakes something _wild_ inside him—, or her gorgeous mouth licking him and taking him as further as she can, or even _better_ : her _wet_ , _tight_ cunt clenching around him while he shows her what she would get if she _behaved_. 

He whimpers at his own thoughts and it’s not long until he’s coming, his spend making a mess in the bathroom walls while he tries his hard not to groan and lose his balance with the force of his orgasm. 

Definitely not his proudest moment. But that’s what’s he’s come to: a _mess_ because of Rey. And to be quite honest, he’s sure he doesn’t bother too much. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**[extra]**

****

****

**[extra]**

****

****

**65\. Ben trying real hard to pretend he didn’t do _that_ in the bathroom.**

****

****

**66.**

****

****

**67.**

****

****

**68.**

****

****

**69\. 😏**

****

****

**70.**

****

****

**71.**

****

****

**72\. 😇**

****

****

**73.**

****

****

**74.**

****

****

**75.**

****

****


	7. Chapter 7

**76.**

****

****

**77.**

****

****

**78.**

****

****

**79.**

****

****

**80.**

****

****

**81.**

****

****

**82.**

****

****

**83.**

****

****

**84.**

****

****

**85.**

****

****

**89.**

****

****

**90.**

****

****

**91.**

****

****

**92.**

****

****

**93.**

****

****

**94.**

****

****

**95.**

****

****

**96.**

****

****

**97.**

****

****


	8. Chapter 8

**98.**

****

****

**99.**

****

****

**100.**

****

****

**101.**

****

****

**102.**

****

****

**103.**

****

****

**104.**

****

****

**105.**

****

****

**106.**

****

****

**107.**

****

****

**108\. Rey is in a crisis**

****

****

**109.**

****

****

**110\. Stan twitter is wilding as usual**

****

****

**111\. Ben is pretending to be chill, but Hux and Poe are there to help him 😉 ✌🏼**

****

****

**112.**

****

****

**113.**

****

****

**114.**

****

****

**115.**

****

****

**116.**

****

****

**117.**

****

****

**118.**

****

****

**119.**

****

****

**120.**

****

****

**121.**

****

****

**122.**

****

****

**123.**

****

****

**124.**

****

****


	9. Chapter 9

**125.**

****

****

**126.**

****

****

**127\. meanwhile Rey’s scrolling through instagram on a fine Saturday evening**

****

****

****

****

**128.**

****

****

**129.**

****

****

**130.**

****

****

**131.**

****

****

**132.**

****

****

**133.**

****

****

**134.**

****

****

**135.**

****

****

**136.**

****

****

**137.**

****

****

**138.**

****

****

**139.**

****

****

**140.**

****

****

**141.**

****

****

**142.**

****


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Ben rings the doorbell of Rey’s apartment, he hears rapid footsteps coming, a chain being unlocked, a doorknob opening and then—Rey all but _jumps_ on him, her legs around his waist and arms tight around his neck, and he thanks all the gods out there for his great reflexes and balance, otherwise they would have fallen right there on her doorstep. He lets out a small _hmph_ of surprise when her mouth meets his, and his brain just _stops_ functioning for a moment. 

He doesn’t react at first, frozen in place, Rey’s lips so soft and insistent against his, as if asking, _pleading_ even, for him to open up. When she nips his lower lip with a graze of her teeth, his mind _finally_ catches up with what’s happening and he angles his head to the left, opening his mouth, deepening the kiss, inviting her in. His right hand comes up to her nape, squeezing it a little, and she lets out a breathy little sigh against his mouth; his left hand travels to the middle of her waist and he marvels at how he engulfs the expanse of it—she’s _tiny_ and weighs almost nothing and the thought itself makes him go just a little bit _insane_ , his overwhelming desire of devouring her whole slowly becoming _too much_ to grasp. 

Rey grinds her hips against the hard muscles of his stomach and three things happen at once: she lets out a moan against his mouth, and it’s such a needy, soft sound that he echoes a moan of his own; he already had a semi on the way over—the images of the things he wanted to do to her if she allowed it flooding his mind—but having Rey in his arms leaves him so _hard_ against the seam of his jeans it’s actually painful, and he’s sure she can feel it, with the way they’re pressed together. Then he feels her nipples harden against his chest, realizing she’s probably not wearing a bra under the white tank top she has on, and it’s a miracle he doesn’t come in his pants right there.

Yeah. He needs to come inside her apartment—hopefully come inside _her_ , too, his lust-addled brain adds—and he groans against her mouth at his own thoughts, the hand that rests at her waist gripping tightly, and _fuck_ , this is going to be a disaster even before it starts, if he keeps thinking like that. 

He breaks the kiss for a moment, and Rey whimpers. “You shaved,” she says, and he can’t even answer before she’s leaning in for another kiss like she’s so _eager_ for him, and something just _swells_ in Ben’s chest. He still can’t believe this is happening. 

“Rey,” He whispers against her mouth. “Can we–” 

Rey seems to understand what he’s going to ask before he even says anything, because in a minute she gets out of his embrace and walks backwards into the apartment, a smirk on her face. He follows her and closes the door with his feet, his eyes fixed on her. 

“I would offer to show you around, but there’s not much to see and I believe you’re here for something else.” 

The teasing in her voice is obvious and pretty much how she’s been over texts and it’s… Ben doesn’t know how to describe how he feels. How _being_ with her, finally, makes him so much lighter. 

Then, he looks around her small apartment—it looks cozy and tidy, something that he did not expect at all, almost at odds with her personality. Standing in her living room, he immediately spots a bookshelf by the couch, filled with various _Galaxy Wars_ plushies, and two shelves racked with novels and comics. A black coffee table, too, in front of the TV that’s stuck to the wall. He peeks into the dining room and kitchen area, and sees a simple small marble table with two chairs on opposing sides and sleek modern counters. It’s simple yet way more inviting and warm than his own much bigger apartment will ever be. Perhaps he feels like that because this place is Rey’s and he would feel like that anywhere she lived. He cocks his head at her, watching as she stands in the corridor near the entrance of the kitchen, already looking at him. 

“Well? Do you like what you see?” Rey asks, a smirk on her face.

“Yes.”

Slowly, she starts undressing. She pulls her tank top up over her head, and he was right—she’s not wearing a bra. Her breasts are small and her rosy nipples are already hard, and Ben thinks he can fit both on one of his hands, and he can definitely fit one on his mouth, and they’re _perfect_. Then she skims out of her shorts, standing in front of him in nothing but cotton pink panties. His cock twitches inside his pants and he feels an _ache_ to touch her. Ben looks up at her face, and she’s smiling, completely aware of what she’s doing to him, making him feel so hot. 

“And now? Still like what you see?” 

Ben just groans and closes the distance between them, picks her up in his arms again and captures her mouth in a searing kiss. His right hand comes up to rest at her nape while the other rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she whimpers against his mouth. 

“Bedroom. _Now_.” 

He happily follows her command. It’s not like he can deny anything she asks, anyway.

👨🏻💻💛👩🏻💻

Ben lays her down on her bed gently, his body following hers, their mouths still connected in a soft, slow kiss. His lips slide to her jaw, and he scrapes his teeth under her earlobe, soothing the bruise with his tongue. She sighs softly against his neck before tilting her head and finding his mouth; she kisses him again like she can’t get enough of him. And what is this, this feeling bubbling up in his chest? He knows he’s way more than infatuated with her, and he’s been trying not to be as intense as he’s always been, so he doesn’t crowd her, so he doesn’t scare her away, but the fact that she just keeps kissing him and touching him—it does things to him, it makes him feel things he’s not sure he’s felt for so long. Perhaps ever. Almost as enthusiastic as he feels, her neediness matching his own. 

Like they’re equals. 

Ben breaks the kiss and turns on his side, supporting his weight on his elbow. He lifts her chin and caresses her cheek with his thumb, and she leans into his touch. His hand roams down her body and stops at the waistband of her panties. His fingers make circle patterns on the skin just below her navel, and she shivers at his touch. 

“Can I touch you–” his hand goes lower, finds the damp patch on her panties, tracing his fingers with light-feather touches, “ _here_?”

Rey just bites her lip and nods. 

Ben sits on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers, and slowly pulls her panties down her thighs until she’s completely naked before him. 

_Glorious. Gorgeous. Stunning._

A _religious_ experience, really.

She’s all soft, tanned skin; abs and toned, long legs—she seems so strong, even though in his mind he keeps comparing their sizes, the urge to protect and keep her safe always there. 

The soft afternoon light that peeks out through the curtains in Rey’s bedroom reflects a bit on her body and Ben is sure he’s going to have this image imprinted in his brain for the rest of his life: Rey laid out naked in bed, her wavy chestnut hair splayed on the pillows; her wide, hazel eyes so full of lust; her gorgeous, full lips and the way she darts out her tongue to lick them; the smattering of freckles from her shoulders to her collarbone; her rosy hard nipples so tantalizing he wants to spend an hour licking, sucking, biting them; her open arms for him, so inviting.

When did he get so lucky?

👨🏻💻💛👩🏻💻

The way Ben is looking at her makes something warm bloom in Rey’s chest. She never felt so adored before. He’s looking at her like she’s something precious, and yet there's a fire in his eyes—he looks like he wants to swallow her whole. Devour her. And she might let him. 

No, she will _definitely_ let him do anything he wants to her.

“Take your clothes off,” she says in a husky voice. “I wanna see you too.”

Ben takes off his black Henley in a swift movement, his incredibly huge erection on display and she can’t help but bit her lip, thinking about what she could do with all of him. His jeans are down his thighs before she register what’s happening, his hands on either side of the waistband of his boxer briefs, the only piece of clothing left between them. Ben looks down at her, maybe asking for permission—and she gets up instinctively and sits down on the edge of the bed and pushes it down and... 

_Fuck_.

“ _Rey_.”

It’s thick. And it’s... _big_. It’s even bigger than big, maybe the biggest she’s ever had, and she briefly wonders if all of him will even fit inside her. But it doesn’t matter because she’s not a coward and always loved a challenge. 

Rey leans forward, her tongue sweeping at the tip of his cock, licking the precome there. She never minded giving head, but never actually liked swallowing. Now it feels different and she doesn’t know why, other than it’s almost... _sweet_ , just like him. She might swallow up every drop of his cum if he lets her. 

He lets out a loud groan and she wraps her hand around the base of his shaft, pumping it up and down slowly, while lapping her tongue at his cockhead, looking up at him. His moans reverberate through her silent bedroom, and it’s the hottest sound she ever heard, and oh god, she’s so _wet_ , it’s almost _obscene_. 

Rey feels her wetness dripping into the sheets, and she can’t help herself, her other hand goes straight between her legs, her fingers swirling her clit. She hums around his cock, and this makes him lose all control because he starts thrusting his hips into her mouth, his hand coming down to her hair, tugging it softly. She licks him from the tip of his cock to all the way to the base, over and over again, until she starts sucking him in earnest, bringing the hand that was between her legs to the base of his shaft, both of her hands now gripping and pumping him, taking it as further into her mouth as she’s able without gagging, urging him to come. 

“ _Fuck_ , Rey, this is _so good_ , you’re _so good at this, god_ –”

She beams at his praise and hums contently around his cock again, seeing how his thighs are trembling in front of her and how tense the muscles of his abdomen are.

“Rey, I’m gonna–” he says in a hoarse voice that only makes her insides melt. 

Rey eases him off of her mouth and nods. “Come,” She looks up at him, her mouth close to the tip of his cock and she gives it a slow lick “come inside my mouth, Ben.”

She takes all of him again until he’s almost at the back of the throat and sucks _harder_ , and it’s not long until he comes with a groan, one of his hands gripping her hair while the other caresses her cheek. She feels the warm spurts of his cum on her tongue and down her throat, trying to swallow every drop she can but a little trickles down the corners of her mouth. She wipes it with her fingers and sucks them, earning another groan from Ben. 

Rey looks at him and he has his eyes closed, his breathing coming out in gasps and it looks like he might collapse on her at any moment. She grabs his hand and tugs him down with her on the bed slowly, and the feeling of the weight of his body on top of her makes her feel safe. He nuzzles her jaw and leaves a kiss where her neck meets her shoulder, while she threads her fingers lightly into his soft hair.

She feels his heartbeat and breathing slowly going back to normal, and he murmurs into her neck, “That was… _amazing_.”

“Was it?” she teases.

“ _So good._ ” he replies. “I’ll never forget the image of your pretty mouth around my cock.”

Rey giggles, feeling extremely satisfied at how she blew his mind. And then she feels Ben stiffening in her arms. “What’s wrong?”

He lifts his head and looks at her and Rey sees that he’s blushing. God, he’s so _adorable._ “I wasn’t expecting–er, you know… _that_. I’ll make it up to you.”

Rey grins mischievously. “I’m sure you will, _sir_.”

👨🏻💻💛👩🏻💻

This was the first time Ben actually heard Rey calling him _sir_ and he lets out a groan, which makes her giggle again. He knows she already knows what that does to him, and yet it’s different to actually hear it in her sweet accent, and he’d like to make her say it again and again and again, all night long. He trails open mouthed kisses on her neck to her collarbone until he stops at her breasts. 

He remembers what he wanted to do when she was laid down on her bed, and wastes no time to latch his mouth on her pebbled nipple, sucking hard while he touches the other, circling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Rey whimpers at his ministrations, her chest instinctively moving toward his mouth, chasing the pleasure he was giving her.

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” He asks while he rolls his tongue in circles against one nipple. “I really like your tits, I love that I can fit one in my mouth.”

“Aren’t they too–?” And her ask dies in her throat because he sucks her breast inside his mouth, his teeth grazing lightly at her sensitive nipple and she arches her back off the bed and moans, her hand coming up to tug at his hair and the other she brings to her other breast, and he immediately gets the hint, massaging it slowly while he absolutely lavishes the other.

“Ben, _fuck, oh–_ “

He takes her breast out of her mouth with a last suck on her nipple and she whines. “You were saying?”

Rey’s pupils are so wide with lust, that any trace of hazel there are almost gone, eyes glassy, cheeks flushed. He can’t believe she’s reacting this way because of _him_ , and to be honest, he can’t get enough. 

Still, when she manages to catch her breath, she asks in a hushed tone full of insecurity, “Aren’t they too small?”

“No.” Ben replies in a firm tone. “They’re _perfect._ ” he swirls his tongue on her nipple again–now way too sensitive. “I would like to come on them someday.” He inflicts lovebites under the soft swell of her left breast and Rey writhes against his mouth, a gasp escaping her lips. “Would you, Rey?” he repeats the question, lapping his tongue on the bruises he just made. “Let me come on your pretty tits?”

“ _Ye_ s, I would, anything you want _–_ just keep going, _please.”_ she begs.

“Yes _what,_ Rey?”

Rey looks at him as if she doesn’t know what he’s asking and then—it dawns on her. 

“Yes, _sir._ ”

“Good girl.” 

He captures her mouth in a hungry kiss, his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth, his hands roaming down her body up to her cunt, his fingers lightly touching her outer labia, until he slides his index finger in her entrance and she gaps. “You’re so _wet_ , Rey.” He coats his finger in her wetness and then withdraws it, slides it up through her folds to her clit and circles around it with his thumb. 

“Is it because I called you a _good girl?_ Is that why you’re so _wet_ for me, sweetheart?” She arches her back off the bed but his hand grips her waist, pinning her down. He slides two fingers inside her and curves it there slightly, and he feels the tremors in her thighs under him. “Answer me, Rey.”

“ _Y-yes_ , Ben, you know that, _god,”_ She's a babbling, flushed mess at this point, and Ben should feel at least a bit guilty at the primal pride he’s feeling right now, but he isn’t. " _Th_ _is is so good, please keep going please please please–“_

“I thought we agreed you’d call me _sir_ , sweetheart.” he teases. 

She looks at him and bites her lip. “ _Sir_ , please, _I’m so close_ –“ 

Ben thrusts his fingers inside her in a fast pace, in and out and when he adds a third finger, Rey gasps, her hips bucking against his hand, “ _Ben._ ”

He’s scared maybe he’s stretched her too far and is hurting her, but the way her cunt clenches around his fingers tells it all. He feels himself getting hard already, mouth watering at the possibility of being inside her. “Does it feel good? Tell me.”

Rey moans and nods, her eyes tight shut, a drop of sweat running down the valley of her breasts, he licks it, and asks again, “Tell me how it feels.”

“ _So full_ , _so g-good,”_ He quickens the pace of his thrusts and swipes his thumb against her clit, and she cries out, “ _Fuck, ahhhh!”._ Her cunt clenches around his fingers, her thighs shaking with the force of her orgasm. Rey opens her eyes, chest heaving, hair sticking to her sweaty face. 

Ben withdraws his fingers and licks them clean, a humm coming out of his throat. “You taste so good. So _sweet."_

Rey sighs and looks at him, her hand coming up to rest at his neck, fingers playing with the hair at his nape. “You taste sweet, too. I can still feel you in my mouth.” 

He can’t help the blush that spreads on his cheeks and Rey laughs. He feigns annoyance, gripping her waist tightly, pulling her body against his growing erection, making her gasp at the contact of his cock and her tummy. “What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking that’s funny how you can act all dom ordering me to call you sir while you’re fingering me and yet blush when I mention how sweet your cum taste.” she says, eyebrows raised.

He groans. “ _Rey_.”

“What? Am I misbehaving?” She heads her hand down and grab his cock, squeezing it softly, watching it get harder under her grip. “Are you going to punish me, _sir_?”

Ben knows she’s teasing him like she always did ever since they met, but there’s a glint of something in her eyes, like she wants him to take control. He clears his throat, slides off the bed and says in a firm tone, “On your elbows and knees.”

Rey widens her eyes in shock but does as she’s told. Ben takes a few minutes to enjoy the view of her pert ass, and he can’t even deny he didn’t look on that pic on her Instagram and on that day they went out for coffee—and, _yeah_ , it’s possible he has a thing for her ass, and her tits, and her warm and tight pretty cunt. Ben’s sure he has a thing for Rey, period.

He climbs on the bed on his knees and steps closer to Rey. His hand immediately reaches for her ass and he can’t help but notice how his hand can cover both of her ass cheeks, the freckles scattered on her back, the dimples above her backside. Ben wants to lick every single freckle on her body, so he bends over her and flats his tongue under the crease of the small of her back and she sticks out her hips higher, his erection poking her inner thigh. He grabs his cock in his hands and lines it up to her cunt, slowly pressing the tip inside. Rey lets out a moan, and if it’s _that_ good when he barely urged in, he can’t imagine how must if feel when he’s in to the hilt. _God_ , the stretch will be...

And then he freezes. The tip of his cock inside of her, his hands gripping her waist. 

“Fuck.” he curses.

Rey turns her head around and looks at him over her shoulder, brow furrowed. She blows a lock of her hair out of her face. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you moving?”

“Fuck, Rey, I forgot to bring condoms.” 

_Like a fucking idiot_ , he wants to add, but his brain is slow to catch up with how good it is to just have a bit of him inside of her. _Fuck_. He starts to slide out of her, but Rey’s faster as she grabs his hand and arches her back into him and that makes him slides further inside her, making them both groan.

“ _Rey._ ”

👨🏻💻💛👩🏻💻

“Ben,” she breathes. “I’m clean and on birth control. You don’t need– _ah, god–_ you don’t–“ 

“I’m clean too, Rey.” He manages to say.

Rey nods and arches even more into him and begs, “ _Please please fuck me, sir, please, I’ll be good, I’ll make you feel so good–“_

“I know you will, sweetheart.” Ben slides out of her slowly and pushes back in all at once. He groans when he realizes she’s _so_ full of him. “ _Fucking god,_ you’re so deep like this, I was right when I said you were so _tight_.” 

Rey means to start to laugh at their shared joke, but the laughter dies in her throat when he draws back and pushes back in a particular rough thrust that makes her eyes squeeze tight. “ _Fuck_ , Ben.”

“Do you like that?” He asks in a husky voice and repeats the move, the strength of his thrust making the bed squeak and push her closer to the headboard. “Rey? _Do you like that_?”

She doesn’t know how to put into words the heat that’s consuming her body, how good the stretch is making her feel, he is _so big_ , she’s _so full_ –and yet she manages to say, “ _Y-yes_ , Ben, _yes._ ”

“Yes, _what_?” he demands. 

The smack of a hand on her ass came so sudden she lets out a yelp of surprise. She feels the sting and it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to her cunt, and _god_ , she’s so close to another orgasm, can he do it–

His hand came down again and she cries out. But Ben misinterprets her reaction, because he stops thrusting into her all of a sudden. “I’m sorry. Was that too rough?”

She huffs out a breath and looks at him over her shoulder. “No, Ben, it wasn’t. I’m _really_ into it. You won’t hurt me, okay? If I don’t like something you’re doing, I’ll ask for you to stop immediately. Okay?”

And then Rey _really_ looks at him, his chest and cheeks flushed with exertion, damp hair sticking to his forehead, droplets of sweat running down his torso, pupils so dilated out of lust for her his eyes are almost black, and she thinks she might be really falling in love with him. 

She likes it rough, but she wants to look into his beautiful brown eyes while he’s fucking her. 

“Can you flip me over?” she asks softly. 

Ben stares at her for a moment and perhaps he knows exactly what she’s feeling. He slides out of her, a bit of his fluids leaking down her thigh and flips her over gently, immediately coming on top of her, shifting his weight on his elbows. 

“Are you okay?” His tone is soft and matches the way he’s looking at her right now. 

Rey brings her hand up to his face and touches his cheek, and combs her fingers through his soft hair. “I am. Just keep looking at me.”

His mouth finds hers in a sweet kiss and he guides himself inside her once again, but this time it’s achingly slow, inch by inch, until he’s finally all the way in. They both let out breathy sighs, and Ben starts moving again. 

“Keep looking at me.” Rey asks once more.

“I am, Rey.” _He is_ , in fact, looking at her while he moves in and out in a steady and gentle pace, so different from the way he was with her a few minutes ago and Rey is… She’s too caught up in the warm fuzzy feeling blooming inside her chest right now.

In her bedroom, the lewd noises of their skins against each other are the only audible sounds, but her heart is beating so loud that Rey doesn’t understand how it’s possible he doesn’t hear it too. “You’re so _beautiful_ ,” he says, dropping a kiss on her cheek. “So _perfect_.”

He pushes her leg up to his shoulder and holds onto her thigh, and he is so much _deeper_ on this angle, his thrusts still agonizingly slow for the position they’re in, but it’s still _so good_ , he’s hitting _that_ spot inside her and looking at her like he really means she’s _perfect_ –

“So _tight_ , Rey, _so so so fucking good,”_ Ben’s free hand come to pinch her nipple and Rey tugs the hair at his nape, moaning his name over and over again as she squeezes her eyes shut, reaching her peak slowly and all at once, her cunt clenching on his cock. 

“Your face when you come, _god,_ Rey,” he says, still drawing out her orgasm, working towards another one. “The way you cunt clenches around my cock,” he bows his head down to nip at her collarbone and she turns hers to nip at his neck. His hand comes down between them and thumbs at her clit, and soon she’s coming again with a loud shout. 

“I never want to stop fucking you, it’s _unbelievable_ , _please_ , Rey, _please–“_ his broken plea gets caught in his throat before he’s spilling inside her with a groan and a bite on her shoulder.

“Yes, Ben,” she murmurs into his neck. “we’ll never stop.” 

They drift to sleep holding each other.

👨🏻💻💛👩🏻💻

Ben wakes up when it’s dark outside. His mind slowly taking in his surroundings and the person who’s sound asleep on top of his chest. He must have rolled them over so he wouldn’t crush her in their sleep. He takes a moment to absorb Rey’s features, the light snoring coming out of her mouth tickles his skin a bit but still she looks so peaceful. Something tightens inside his chest at the sight; he would love to wake up with her in his arms like that more often. 

But perhaps he’s getting a bit ahead of himself. He knows Rey’s serious about him after that disastrous misunderstanding that lead to her cute attempt at admitting her feelings that lead them _here._ And he’s grateful. Nevertheless, he’ll keep this thought to himself for now. 

Rey stirs in his arms, lifts her head, looks around and then at him. “What’s wrong?” she asks, voice thick with sleep. 

“Nothing.” He drops a kiss on her temple. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

“‘Kay.” she murmurs and rests her head on his chest again.

He follows her right after. 

👨🏻💻💛👩🏻💻

Rey wakes up when it’s clear outside. The sunlight peeking through the curtains of her bedroom warms the skin of her back. She doesn’t know what time it is. The last time she remembers using her phone was to send Ben her address and she soon put it in the pocket of her shorts, which was left in the middle of her living room. She sighs contentedly against Ben’s chest and finds that he’s already hard against her belly. 

She’s deliciously sore from everything they’ve done last night. Ben is a _big_ man and she still has to get used to him. She can’t help but smile when she thinks that there _will_ be other times to get used to. She feels him stirs against her and drop a kiss on top of her head, his fingers caressing her back slowly. 

“Good morning. We skipped dinner last night.”

She looks up at him and smiles. “Good morning. Yeah, we did. Did you sleep well?”

“Better than ever.”

“Geez, I wonder why.” she grins. “Do you have to go to work soon?”

“Probably. I don't know what time it is, though. My phone’s in my jeans pocket.” 

“Same.” she sighs. “Wanna get breakfast together before you go?” 

He brings her closer to his chest, the hand that was caressing her back now way closer to her ass, and she feels him getting _impossibly_ harder against her belly. _God._

“I have other ideas for breakfast.” He gives her a chaste kiss on the mouth, moving to her jaw, her earlobe, nipping it lightly with his teeth. She hums, too aware of his erection and what this might lead to. 

“Ben, I’m a little sore.”

His body goes rigid against hers and he tilts his head back to look at her, eyes filled with worry. “Was I too rough on you?”

She denies vehemently. “God, _no,_ ” she feels her cheeks heating. “It’s just… it’s been a while.”

“ _Oh_.” He nods. “For me, too.”

“Also, you’re a _really big_ guy, Ben.” 

The toothy grin that spreads across his face makes her want to punch him and make him grin like that everyday at the same time. 

“Ugh, you’re such a _man_ sometimes.”

“Aren’t you happy I am a _big_ man, sweetheart?” he jokes.

“Ughhh.”

“Anyway, breakfast.” His hand cups her breast, rolling her nipple with his thumb. 

Rey thinks he’s probably obsessed with her tits. Go figure.

“Yep.” she agrees and tries to disentangle her body from his but he holds her waist. 

“I want to eat you out.” He says it like her body's breakfast and he’s choosing the best item on a menu. 

Her entire body flushes. “Ben!” 

“If you don’t want me to do that, it’s okay,” he shrugs. “But I’d _really_ like to go down on you, sweetheart.” 

She doesn’t want to say no, because she’s been thinking about it ever since she met him. Look at his mouth. It was _made_ for this. But she looks at his enormous erection trapped between their bodies and he follows her gaze. “Don’t worry about that. I can jerk off in the shower after.”

“No.” she shakes her head. “Jerk off after you eat me out.” 

“Can I come on your tits?”

Rey watches his pupils dilate instantly and his gaze fall over her breasts. She nods. 

Ben doesn’t waste time and flips them over and she lets out a yelp of surprise. His weight is pinning her to the mattress and his mouth goes straight to her collarbone, his teeth grazing it lightly. Rey thinks she’s gonna have bruises all over her skin, but she finds she doesn’t mind it one bit. She feels the velvety skin of his cock trapped between them, precome already leaking to her belly. He starts trailing kisses and bites down her breastbone, ribcage, abs, the soft spot above her navel until he moves from her hip bone to her inner thigh, and she shivers when his teeth scrape the soft skin there.

Rey props herself on her elbows to look at him, pushing her legs to leave her wide open, making her flush with the way he’s gazing at her. 

“You’re so beautiful down here.” He says while he teases his fingers up and down through her folds, coating them on her wetness. “So _wet_ for me, sweetheart. I love it.” 

He parts her open with his fingers and traces his tongue over her entrance to her clit, leaving a soft kiss over the swollen bud. 

“ _Ben_.” 

He does the same move again, this time flicking just the tip of his tongue over her clit while he easily pushes one finger inside. Rey gasps at the intrusion and her back arches off the bed instinctively. He draws his finger back and flattens his tongue over her length and stops at her entrance, pushing the tip of his tongue in. 

“ _Fuck,_ Ben.” she breathes, incapable of controlling the moans that leaves her mouth.

“So _sweet_ , Rey, I love the way you taste.” He murmurs and she can feel the vibrations of his deep voice against her cunt, sending shivers all over her body. His tongue comes up to lick at her clit again and she squirms against him, but he grabs her thighs with force and pulls towards his face, his mouth covering every part of her cunt he can cover. 

God, her pussy is _so wet_ , she’s positive she’s dripping all over his chin, and yet he continues to lap at her folds, alternating between licking and sucking her clit. 

“ _Fuck, yes, don’t stop, please please please–oh god,”_

Rey squeezes her eyes shut, sharp gasps leaving her mouth, feeling the tight pressure beginning to form deep in her belly and she can’t help but to start shamelessly grinding against his face, her hand finding his hair and tugging it hard, pulling him impossibly closer, chasing the sensations he’s making her feel from head to toe. And then he pushes two fingers inside her and curls it lightly, pressing on _that_ spot that makes her toes curl. His nose bumps into her clit, his fingers thrusting inside her at a quick pace.

“I’m so _close–so close, Ben, please–”_

She’s aware she became a babbling mess again, but he’s _so good_ at this, and she’s so _close_ _–_

“Come for me, Rey.” he orders, his deep voice thick with lust. He swirls his tongue around her clit, wrapped his lips around it and sucks _hard_ and then _–_

She comes, her vision whiting out, her whole body shaking with the force of another powerful orgasm, a string of curses that she isn’t even aware of leaving her mouth.

“ _Oh my fucking god._ ” She puts a hand over her head, trying to regain her breath and waits for her erratic heartbeat to get back to normal.

Ben lets out a breathy laugh against her inner thigh and when he motions to get close to her cunt again, she whines. “ _Ben_ , I can’t take anymore,”

“Let me clean you up. I’ll be gentle.” His tongue laps lazily against her over-sensitive folds, licking it slowly, like he’s savoring each drop. “That was an _awesome_ breakfast. Thank you.”

Rey snorts and he lifts his head to look back at her. “What do you think?”

“ _Really_ good, Ben. The best in the whole world.”

“You’re not just saying that to stroke my ego, right?” he grins.

She smiles at him and nods, then looks down at his painfully hard cock and winks. “I can stroke something else, though.”

Rey sits up and leans back onto the headboard of her bed and Ben gets on his knees and moves towards her, his hand _– so big_ , _why_ is he so _fucking big–_ already stroking himself up and down. She reaches for his cock, her hand wrapping around his length and their sizes difference sends a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. Their hands work together, Ben teaching her how he likes it and she watches it intently, memorizing every detail for the next time.

“I thought about this,” He says in a sultry voice, his gaze intent on the way their hands pump it up and down. “Your tiny hands around my cock.”

“Yeah? Is the real thing better?” She gives a more firm grip on the head of his cock.

“ _So much_ better, Rey.” he says with a groan.

Rey can tell he’s close by the way his breath is coming in short gasps, how his thighs are trembling. Her other hand fondles his balls and squeezes it lightly and then he’s coming with a shout, warm spurts of his cum falling all over her breasts, trickling down slowly to her belly. 

His knees fail and he leans forward, his thighs straddling her waist in an awkward position. He rests his head on her shoulder and murmurs, “I thought about this, too.”

Rey closes her arms around his back and nuzzles his neck. “I think we should probably take a shower, now.”

“Together?”

“Yep. Gotta think of the planet, you know.” she jokes.

He laughs against her neck, tilting his head to the side to drop a chaste kiss on her mouth. “Okay. Shower.”

“Then breakfast.”

“I already ate, though.” 

He gives her another wide-toothy smile and she smacks his biceps.

“ _Ben_!”


	11. Chapter 11

**143.**

****

****

**144.**

****

****

**145.**

****

****

**146.**

****

****

**147.**

****

****

**148.**

****

****

**149.**

****

****

**150.**

****

****

**151.**

****

****

**152.**

****

****

**153.**

****

****

**154.**

****

****

**155.**

****

****

**156.**

****

****

**157\. a month later, stan twitter is STILL wildin’ because kiralo is canon. Smoking symbol**

****

****

**158.**

****

****

**159.**

****

****

**160.**

****

****

**161\. remember rey's priv?**

****

****


	12. Chapter 12

**162\. 5 months later, REY’S GONNA MEET MAMA ORGANA-SOLO**

****

****

**163.**

****

****

****

****

**164.**

****

****

**165.**

****

****

**166.**

****

****

**167.**

****

****

**168.**

****

****

**169.**

****

****

**170.**

****

****

**171.**

****

**172\. one week or so later.**

****

****

**173.**

****

****

**174.**

****

****

**175.**

****

****


	13. Chapter 13

**EPILOGUE.**

**176.**

****

**177\. [extra] in which the girls left stan twitter and are going to drink to honor kylo.**

****

****

**178\. [extra] rey’s very drunk but she knows there was one good thing to come out of that mess. 💘**

****

**This was the first reylo fic I've ever written and it feels fitting to post this on the end of the year. Thank you to everyone who welcomed me to this fandom and supported me, I can't thank you enough for coming on this ride with me. This textfic gave me back my love for writing and this is one thing I can be grateful for after TROS. <3**

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about reylo and taylor swift on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/foIkIxre)! 🥰💕
> 
> P.s: if you've been in the reylo fandom for long, you know we run blockchains frequently. too many antis to deal with. so, if you ever try to follow me and find yourself blocked, FEAR NOT. you must have been caught in a blockchain and i'm deeply sorry about that. but i will happily unblock you if you leave me your @ in the comments. :)


End file.
